


A Quiet Rescue

by SereintyNow



Series: The Sniper Quiet  & The Rookie [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Metal Gear - Freeform, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Nudity, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Quiet, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereintyNow/pseuds/SereintyNow
Summary: An inside job gets Serenity captured and confronted with her demons and Quiets backstory.
Relationships: Quiet (Metal Gear)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Sniper Quiet  & The Rookie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071272
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	A Quiet Rescue

The next morning came hearing the seagulls making noise. Serenity slowly awakened, seeing Quiet asleep,a smile appeared she loved waking up besides her. It was the best thing that ever happened, over the past weeks they bonded a lot together like it was destined for them. Getting up slowly without disrupting Quiet she made her way over to the shower, turning it on she felt the water hit her naked body.Quiet heard the water turn on, rubbing her eyes she sat on the edge of the bed stretching then got up to go in the living room, looking around finding a pen and paper getting an idea.

“Last night was really special. I've grown fond of you so much in the past weeks. You've really brightened my life.

I hope this continues I feel this relationship would bring us joy and of course I love you too”

From Quiet."

She wrote placing the note on the refrigerator she strolled over to the bathroom seeing Serenity’s bare ass slowly hugging from behind.Being startled a bit Serenity turned around happy to see Quiet” Good morning to you” The sniper greeted back with a kiss”Told you if we were alone I’d get naked” she flirted as Quiet smirked taking a long look at the naked woman kissing passionately under the water having a growing want.

Serenity pushed Quiet against the wall nibbling on her neck then trailed down with kisses down her slim body, eventually getting onto her knees “Ready to go again?” She asked as Quiet nodded excitingly. Slowly teasing Serenity licked her slit then inserted her tongue moving around slowly, reaching up and grabbed Quiet's wet breasts squeezing them”Hmmm..” Humming to the feel, having an inclining that the hungry rookie would devour her she placed both legs on Serenity’s shoulders gripping onto the shower head.

Sucking at first her tongue went in and out repeatedly the pace started to pick up, each thrust made Quiet groan stuffing the woman’s face into her pussy knowing how make the sniper want more,she grabbed her ass squeezing it”Hnnng” Every little touch drove her crazy,the tongue movement became faster rocking her hips back and forth the sniper was getting fucked feeling her clit flicked by her tongue.

Her thighs wrapped tighter around Serenity’s face moaning out loud, noticing that she was crushing the shower head with her hand letting the grip loosen a bit. This made Serenity grow horny just as much, reaching down she started to masturbate herself, still in deep with Quiets pussy, fucking herself fast, the sniper heard muffled moans, letting her hair become lose.

God she was so good at this every passing second was filled with pleasure becoming a moaning mess, she felt the climax coming letting out loud groans the sniper started to cum, her body twitched along with the smoky eye shadow appearing the release was strong panting heavy,Serenity tasted the release swallowing her up letting the woman step off from her shoulder seeing the woman sliding down the wall completely satisfied ”Had fun?” The rookie asked, smirking.

Quiet noticed that her fingers were inside off her, offering to help she fingered fuck her returning the favor, Serenity moaned sitting down against the wall feeling the sniper thrust at a rapid speed taking notice she used a bit of her abilities it was happening so fast she fought the urge to scream in pleasure covering her mouth.

Minutes of being fucked she started to orgasm cumming instantly she went limp breathing heavy”Fuck....I’ll keep that ability..in mind for the future” taking deep breath’s after each word she looked up to see the crooked shower head” Damn I did a number on you huh?” Quiet nodded, holding her hand and having a huge smile.

After taking a minute to get a breather Serenity stood up turning off the water walking over to the towel rack as Quiet followed,both women drying off”I was thinking maybe I’ll get us some breakfast and bring it back here, what do you say?” She asked, getting a nod as a response “Okay I’ll be back soon” the rookie entered the bedroom getting fully dressed heading for the door noticing a note on the refrigerator. Walking up she read Quiets note having a warm feeling she felt the same.

Exiting the room a soldier watched Serenity from the end of the hallway, the rookie didn’t notice at all instead she went to the cafeteria standing in line with others ”I’ll take two breakfast sandwiches, two cinnamon buns” telling the chief as he placed the requested items on a tray handing them off ”Thank you!” The rookie grabbed the tray quickly walked back to the room.

Upon entering the room Serenity heard Quiet laughing, looking at the TV it had The Three Stooges playing ”Ah so you’ve stumbled across them in my collection huh? These guys are timeless” she sat down beside the hysterical woman placing the tray on the table “Here you’d probably like this” Quiet took a good look at the sandwiches opening it up to find bacon,eggs and oozing melting cheese with toast holding it all together.

The snipers mouth began to water taking a bite,a loud crunch was heard chewing down on the fluffy eggs along with the crispy bacon “Hmmm” humming enjoying the taste having stringy cheese hang from her face “Haha I guess that means you like it!” Serenity grabbed a napkin wiping off the hanging cheese then took a bite as well”Breakfast is definitely the best thing on the base but the dinners not so much” both of them ate the sandwich enjoying every single bite.

“Hmm?” Quiet looked at the strange gooey bun, taking a closer look she ran her finger across the surface getting some of the glaze off and licked it “Hmm” enjoying the taste she picked up the bun biting it being hit with the soft sweet texture with hint of cinnamon “Like that better than the donuts? These go really well in the morning with coffee” Serenity picked hers up eating the warm bun.

Finishing up all the breakfast items both women leaned back into the couch to full to move “Well...I should start getting my day started, I wanted a to write a full report on our mission together, hopefully it’ll be ready and everyone will get off your back” Serenity said glancing over to Quiet, nodding “Then maybe mention...that you should live with me here, get out of that cell into a comfortable place” the sniper got excited wanting to stay “Hm!!” Exclaiming she stood up slowly pulling Serenity up from the couch “Okay okay I’ll get right on it” she smiled, walking out together “Meet you at the cell?” She asked as Quiet gave a thumbs up dashing quickly back to the medical platform.

“Hey Serenity! Can you help me with material clean up on the next platform? Had a little accident happen from a container” a soldier asked from below “Okay sure on my way!” She called out heading downstairs to the next platform, little strange that no one was around “Where at again?” She asked looking for the spill “Over here look” he gestured to follow where different containers were stacked up together “Hmm well I-“ her words her immediately cut off feeling a sharp sting in her neck, feeling to investigate she pulled out a dart slowly turning around to see that woman in the cafe, the one who threatened her “I told you...watch yourself” Flaming Buffalo was her code name if not mistaken, taking a few steps forward a couple of other solider's appeared , vision getting blurry she stumbled and passed out as they grabbed her and carried her to a helipad that had a chopper on standby getting onboard “Go go!” Buffalo ordered the pilot taking off.

“Jesus that was to close...” a man said placing the unconscious rookie on the seat “Remember...do not say we’re Diamond Dogs with this client we can’t risk the base being exposed” Buffalo spoke as everyone removed the arm patches “ But finally we got this bitch off...now to grab Quiet,wish we could have gotten them both but this will have to do for now...probably have prep longer for her” the drop off point was in Africa seemed that Quiet was causing a stir in Afghanistan before she arrived at base,having a big bounty on her and now after taking that General.

Hours passed and Quiet sat in her cell wondering where Serenity was at, maybe something came up and had to deal with an errand? Minutes passed as she sat near the connecting bridge. This isn’t like her, she sat up dashing across the bridge to the command center.

Arriving at the main building she opened the door heading to Ocelots office poking her head in ”Well hello there this is a surprise, what has you over here?” He asked looking through papers. The sniper approached the desk grabbing a pencil and started to write handing it over to him ”Where is Serenity?I thought she’d be with you, I’ll try the radio and see if she’ll respond” he stood up walking to the radio ”Serenity can you check in,over?” He asked waiting for a response, waiting for a bit hearing silence “That's very strange of her to do this, where’s the last time you saw her?” He asked as Quiet wrote more “Crew quarters about to do a briefing report" Ocelot put his right hand under his chin "Check her room and I’ll make my way over” he said hanging up the radio and made his trip to the crew platform,Quiet already there opening the door to Serenity’s room which wasn’t locked, the sniper had little hope taking a look around but nothing, it was the same as earlier.

“Remember we’re mercenaries in Afghanistan we don’t mention Diamond Dogs or anything alright? We don’t know who we’re dealing with, just hand her off and collect our pay and plan on snatching Quiet when we get back okay?” Buffalo spoke as everyone nodded in agreement worried about the client.

Landing in Africa the helicopter landed in a field, they all stepped off the helicopter the pilot waited in case they had to leave quickly.  
Serenity was carried off to the drop off point ,waiting patiently trucks could be heard coming sounding like large artillery.The soldiers readied weapons watching a large truck driving in front of tanks, stopping the bed of the truck opened up flooding out with Cipher soldiers dressed in black armor and helmets, a woman stepped out behind them with sunglasses and a scarf covering her face, she walked over to the worried soldiers removing the scarf “I assume this is her?” Her lips moved, taking off the sunglasses revealing a large scar down her left eye”This rookie who threw a wrench in my plans...where’s Quiet?” She asked looking around “We were only able to grab her...I promise we’ll get her very soon” Buffalo spoke out “Good remember that the pay will be triple for her...where did you find her at, Afghanistan?” She asked.

“C-correct we found her along with the sniper..it was impossible to get her so we went with the rookie” Buffalo wasn’t going to sell out Diamond Dogs that was still home for her.

“Mercenaries in Afghanistan? My intelligence never knew about you..” the black harried woman grew suspicious having an eyebrow raised with a cold look.

“We keep hidden...mostly try to take on bounties like her” Buffalo began to sweat unsure if she’d believe her.

“Very well...go on pay them” a soldier took out a briefcase filled with gold bars handing them over as a heavily armored man grabbed Serenity from the Diamond Dog soldier putting her in the truck.

“Thank you..we’ll be back I promise” taking the case the soldiers walked back to the helicopter with a huge relief going over them” Jesus..we really just gave our own soldier to cipher” a man asked getting onboard unsure if this was the right call” SHE is not with us understand? Ocelot should have never let her get so close...we got rid of one traitor now we get the other understood?” Buffalo growled feeling satisfied with her decision.

“Wake up little sunshine” Serenity was met with cold icy water immediately waking up from the tranquilizer, her vision was blurry at first but it adjusted to see a woman standing in front of her wearing a black trench coat “Where...where am I?” She asked noticing that her hands were chained above her head barely touching the floor,completely nude she looked around the white room , completely empty with no windows

“I’ve been waiting for you it’s too bad Quiet isn’t here with us” an evil grin appeared walking behind Serenity “What? I don’t know who that is?” Lying she didn’t want to tell anything,before she got another word out a pipe was struck in her rips letting out a painful cry “Don’t even think about lying...you and her captured a general, some mercs were spying on you and that sniper has been killing a lot of my people in Afghanistan” she spun Serenity around to face her.

Shit...her own collages spilled some stuff to this woman didn’t they? Was this really worth putting Diamond Dogs at risk because I loved a woman that was different? Serenity’s ribs were aching, she anticipated another strike “FUCK” the rookie yelled out feeling something might have broken that time “ So what? You want revenge?” She asked trying to get her mind off from the pain “ A little...but more interested in Quiet...I want her back, you don’t know much about her past do you?”

The woman took off the wet trench coat standing there with a black tank top but the most noticeable feature her burned up arms, the scaring went up to her shoulders “No...she stays true to her name but I don’t see why it makes a difference” the rookie took deep breaths wondering why Quiet is valuable “ Because she’s like my daughter...I want her back ...now we have a lot to discuss not only her but your little friends in Afghanistan too the ones who were killed” the woman swung the pipe into Serenity’s stomach leaving a large bruise “UGH..who...the hell are you anyway?” she asked breathing in deeply “I was the one who trained Quiet to be the assassin she is...or was.. if she’s working with you, I took her in when as a child teaching her everything, it’s what Cipher needed, soldiers who are cold blooded in the battlefield at a young age..I guess you can call me a Commander, Skull Face does all the planning as I send out my very best with him.”

“But I’ve gotten ahead of myself, let’s start from the beginning and while you're still breathing. I have something special to share..sorry to ruin such a beautiful body” the woman gave a devilish look standing tall moving a hand up Serenitys abdomen before she struck Serenity in the gut with the iron pipe getting ready for the next few hours.

Back at base Quiet snooped around the bedroom going through the rookies belongings stumbling across a photo album and polaroid camera,sitting on the bed the first page had Serenity with some people, one of them had her hugging a woman both of them having bright smiles, next to it was a group photo with two men and the same woman including Serenity they all seemed happy and the rest of the pictures were with the same people, being curious she pulled out the first picture seeing if anything read on the back.

“Thinking about you everyday, hope one day we’ll be closer.

Love Penelope”

Seemed like both women were interested in each other but Quiet knew exactly how everything turned out, each picture looked tattered perhaps Serenity kept them in her pocket or around that time.

Putting the picture back she flipped the page seeing Serenity standing on the base holding a weapon, this one was her favorite,taking the photograph out it read” The one and only Poison Kitty, welcome to Diamond Dogs” she had a slight smile, the sniper wished they had taken a picture together, unknowingly if she’d see her lover again, Quiet walked over to the couch laying down staring at the picture wishing she could hold her.

Hours passed, the sniper was asleep holding the photograph still “I don’t know about continuing on with this...we have to organize everyone’s posts again plus that woman is insanely strong can we even grab her!?” A man spoke to Buffalo walking down the hallway ”Keep it down..stop acting so paranoid okay!? We’ll figure it out just...don’t worry” trying to keep his voice down.the commotion awakened the sniper, rubbing her eyes she stood by the door trying to listen in “They’ll start to notice she’s not around...if Quiet goes it’ll be suspicious” they stopped right by Serenity’s door, trying to figure out the next move “Look she’s always asleep in that cell and the helipad is right there..we just need a distraction, knock her out and boom she’s out of there but for now take a deep breath alright?” They continued walking down the hallway alone.

Those bastards...how could they do this? Especially to Serenity she just wanted to help and this is what happens? Quiet grew furious listening, wanting to open the door and kill them both but it would be better if she could get one to speak “Hmmm” Quiet thought for a minute going through Serenity’s belongings once more.

Ah-hah! Perfect, a Walkman was in the dresser along with tapes labeled “Awesome Music” going through more she had some blank ones as well.

Putting in a tape she quickly ran out the room trying to find those talking soldier’s,quickly dashing up and down the hallway her footsteps were silent,trying to track that man until she stopped in her tracks seeing him enter his room.

Creeping up slowly to the door she knocked waiting for a response “Yes?-oh fuck” as soon as the door opened he fell backwards trying to get away, the sniper quickly closed the door grabbing pinning down the man as she flipped the solider onto his stomach putting him in an arm bar,putting pressure “Let me go I haven’t done anything!” Squirming she contemplated using the knife on his waist in case he yelled for help, pulling out the Walkman she pushed the record button putting it near him pulling on the arm tighter”FINE looking for Serenity? A group of us...planned on getting rid of her then one day we heard on some chatter in Afghanistan that soldiers put a bounty on you especially..so we made contact told them the both of you kidnapped that general, we made a deal with a group..she’s in Africa right now” he gritted through his teeth explaining.

“Fucking assholes” Quiet thought letting go and turned off the recorder,swiftly she punched the man in with all her strength knocking him out.

Exiting the room she quickly ran outside and sprinted all the way to the Command Platform, running inside she turned the corner ramming into Ocelot, falling over the Walkman flew up into the air about to slam into the ground but Quiet snatched it just in time “Phew....” relieved she turned around to see Ocelot collecting himself “ Where’s the fire at?” He asked dusting himself off watching the sniper playback the recording “Son of....damn it I had a feeling that was it but didn’t want to believe it” he sighed grabbing the recorder “Meet me in my office...I’ll gather Miller and The Boss”

Quiet paced around in the office hearing footsteps she stopped seeing the men walk in “We have to get Skull Face now! I’ve waited nine years for revenge and now it’s in our grasp, only a few hours till he lands in Afghanistan, we get him and Metal Gear all at once I know Serenity is our comrade but this might be our only chance” Miller spoke eyeing the sniper as everyone stood around ”No we can’t leave any soldier behind any under circumstances ”Big Boss spoke looking directly at Miller “I’m aware but it’s within our grasps...by the time you get there and back Skull Face would be gone, you have to be there to get him” Miller pleaded so close to his goal.

“How about we let Quiet go?Everyone else go to Afghanistan while she gets Serenity plus I think it’s better that way, don’t you all agree?” Ocelot butted in offering them the idea.

“That’s a good idea, have her take some medical supplies care for her then get out of there, seems easy enough” Boss agreed to the idea “That man in the recording...sounded like Howling Wolf I’ll have him thrown into the brig and we’ll get answers”

“Are we sure this wasn’t her plan all along? Maybe Serenity found something out so Quiet planned this all out, this would be a great opportunity for her to leave” Miller grew suspicious thinking about everything.

Ocelot couldn’t help but facepalm at that idiotic comment “In case you weren’t aware Quiet is in love with her...can’t separate them at all, even caught them driving off together the day it rained, wanted to see if she was okay during that thunder storm” he looked at Quiet seeing her reaction.

She nodded, wanting to go desperate to get Serenity back.

“Fine...call in a helicopter ready her up for the mission, we’ll go to Afghanistan then question our man” he dismissed everyone as Quiet ran to the armory, grabbing a submachine gun, extra magazines and a handgun getting prepped.

The helicopter landed at the nearest launchpad as a soldier stood near handing it over a medic bag to the sniper who just arrived, taking it she hopped in closing the door and grabbed her sniper rifle that was mounted inside making sure it was cleaned ready to go.

Taking off she kept thinking good thoughts hoping that Serenity was alright.

Back at Africa the woman’s knuckles were dripping blood, Serenity was severely beaten, tasting blood in her mouth she spat some of it, having a bruised body she kept hanging in there “Sorry..should have given my name before we started..you can simply call me Harlow, let’s start talking” she grabbed an handkerchief from her pocket trying to wipe the blood off her hands.

“Cipher wanted soldiers...so we began looking for recruits a home for them...two parents, one child came up so myself paid a visit, killed the father, for the woman I don’t know,ran away before I had a chance to kill her so I took the kid,my own daughter, I taught her how to fight raising other children to grow up to be killers” she explained walking around Serenity.

“Trying to be like Diamond Dogs? We don’t steal children away..your a real piece of shit taking away Quiet’s life like that,other children as well"Serenity gritted spitting out some blood.

“She hates me too...always wanted to know what it was like outside I kept scolding her I wanted Quiet to be the best damn killer ever...but she grew weary as she got older, the rest weren’t like her at all..I knew she was special having a first kill at a single digit,almost like I saw myself"

“She’ll never be your daughter...she never asked for that life...that poor woman has never eaten real food before, you call that motherly love? I should let her bash your goddamn head in” Serenity was disgusting not only towards her but Cipher itself.

“I don’t expect you to understand...besides that's not the reason I wanted you here...Penelope was that woman’s name right? In the ambush?” She raised an eyebrow unsheathing a large shiny knife.

Serenity’s eyes widened wearing the name “No..I don’t know who..that is” shrugging it off so many thoughts went by wondering what she had anything to do with this.

“Don’t think about lying...she had a picture of you both on her corpse, I ordered that ambush, that woman had valuable information about Cipher that needed to be silenced. Did she tell you anything?”

“Y-you what? Why? She didn’t deserve that,fucking monster...” Serenity spoke, her voice started to crack thinking about her dear friend.

“I didn’t plan on my guys getting carried away, when I went to go visit there it was a massacre I had hoped they got some information but then you were gone I had a feeling we’d meet.Tell me everything about her” the knife slowly traveled down Serenity’s back causing it to bleed at just the graze of the tip.

“I don’t know anything she never told me, I wasn’t supposed to be with her but I wanted to go” she felt the blade cut down her back having a sharp sting.

“ I told you don’t think about lying, she had a camera on her, one picture that was of some Cipher agents,why?” the knife went deeper across her back,

Wincing at the pain she couldn’t think of anything else to say, never thought Penelope was secretive”You won’t get answers from me, she never mentioned anything, torture me all you won’t I don’t care” standing her ground but deep inside she knew this woman wouldn’t hold back.

“Gladly” a devilish smile appeared.

“I have readings, looks like a battle is going on down there by the drop off point, might let you off a little further but it shouldn’t be too bad” the pilot spoke to Africa finally making it here after a few hours.

The helicopter landed right outside a forestry area far enough so the enemies or rebels couldn't spot them.Quiet stepped out with carrying the medic bag as she ran through the trees hearing the helicopter take off.

Serenity breathed deeply, panting from the blows that were given, having a black eye she felt her life fading away little by little completely in agony.

“Fine..I have one more method” Harlow was panting as well tiring out she whistled for two guards,marching in as they released Serenity from the chains crashing into the bloody floor propping her up to sit.

“My gut feeling said that we’d meet sometime so I took these pictures just in case,take a look at these” she reached in her back pocket grabbing some Polaroids”Here’s picture one” revealing the photograph it was a man with a gunshot wound through his forehead missing part of his mouth “God... no..Cooper” staring directly at it recognizing her friend, remembering that day clearly even the awful repugnant smell.

“What else do we have here?”flipping through them a picture fell out of the pile, looking down Serenity saw a picture of a family with a small child, looking closer the woman looked similar to Quiet “Is that her parents?” She thought looking up at Harlow who didn’t notice the fallen picture.

“Oh! How’s this one?” The rookie looked away quickly closing her eyes.

The guards grabbed her head, forcing open her eyes. Another picture was shown, a man with his intestines cut out ”STOP IT” Serenity pleaded, having tears run down her face,the picture changed to a up close view of him”Gerald...” she whispered thinking about it.

“Now for the final picture....” Harlow grinned showing the final picture “Tell me everything.”

And there it was, her best friend laying there lifeless, the image that haunted Serenity,Penelope. Her eyes gouged out, neck cut open, Serenity started hyperventilating, Harlow was speaking but it was all tuned out only hearing her own heartbeat “STOP I DONT FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING” shouting out loud she began to sob uncontrollably “Fine...we’re done here” the Cipher woman smiled signaling the guards to let her go.

“Ma’am enemy forces are approaching! The rebels have tanks closing on the facility soon, preparing for a counter strike?” A guard burst in “Yes, we can’t let them get the prisoners” standing up she walked closer to him “Anything else?” She asked.

“Also we got word...Skull Face has been killed and Metal Gear is gone”

“What!? How!?” Completely stunned she thought it would be impossible to beat such a beast.

“Diamond Dogs...radio chatter had gunfire ,some of the men retreated and spotted him being shot” gulping he wasn’t sure how Hallow would react.

“Fuck...we still have this facility,destroy every rebel in sight scramble air sport too I don’t want a single person inside understood?” Giving orders she whistled so everyone would follow giving a few minutes to Serenity.

“Pinging the point on the iDroid,right before we left I questioned the man you integrated, said that’s where they dropped her off and they drove east from there,hopefully you’ll be able to track them down” Ocelot spoke over the radio, she looked down at the map quickly running to the marker.

Reaching the area she looked around,noticing faint tire tracks following them the best she could.

Back in the white room Serenity laid on the floor holding her legs up to her chest completely exhausted and hurting all over,but most of the pain was emotional. The pictures stayed in her head trying to get away. She was always brought back to them.

The door opened and some clothes were thrown at her ”Get dressed we’re moving you elsewhere” a guard said waiting for her to get dressed.

Getting enough strength she barely managed to put on the pair of pants and long shirt that was low cut,sitting up she looked to find that picture,covered in some blood she wiped some away with the shirt and put it in her back pocket as the man came in cuffed her, dragging the woman off to rainy cloudy night putting her on a jeep and began to drive off to another part of the facility.

Sitting in the back feeling numb it was hard to tell where she was, bright lights were all around as soldiers began running as an alarm rang.

Quiet quickly dashed through the muddy roads causing some of it to kick up onto her body desperate to find any traces of her lover.

While on the trail she noticed helicopters off to the distance along with armored escorts, was that Cipher? Or the rebels in the area? Wondering,the sniper stopped running, hearing gunfire to the east, taking out some binoculars. She spotted the helicopters firing at a base,heavy turrets returned fire, maybe this is where Serenity was being kept? Sure hope so can’t be running around all night.

Quiet scoped around the area, off to the right the landscape turned into a large hill by the facility ,maybe if she ran fast enough a jump could be made in there.

Running upside the hill got a clear view as soldiers fought from inside the base, the field in front of it was covered with tanks and infantry; it was a bloodbath out here.

The jeep pulled upfront to some cages with prisoners,Serenity slowly sat herself up noticing soldiers running to the front line.Turning back she watched at the driver prep a cell,this was her chance,dumbass probably thought she was unconscious so she slowly stepped out,limping over to find a hiding spot away from the enemy ”Hey!” the man called out to her running to Serenity he managed to catch up and grab the woman throwing her to the mud.

“F-fuck..you” she mumbled aching all over.

“What was that!?” He questioned picking up the woman by the shirt.

“I said..fuck you” repeating, she spat blood in his face.

The man grew angry putting his hands around her neck he started to choke her,planning on killing the prisoner she tried to break free but every attempt felt so weak,gasping for air she felt her life fading away the only images that flashed before her eyes were of Quiet,thinking of the moments they shared together,her eyes filled with tears slowly losing consciousness.

Standing on the edge of the cliff Quiet looked through her rifle scope for a closer look ,different soldiers were mostly up front by the entrance,turrets and mortar cannons fired off to the fields where the rebels shot back with helicopters and tanks.

Searching more she stumbled across a man with his rifle on the floor choking someone and that someone was Serenity, her heart sank at the discovery the sniper placed the weapon on her back then took a few step back,sprinting she leapt off the cliff clearing the large gap and into the base, going invisible she ran to the man avoiding the moving weaponry pulling out a knife she grabbed the solider from behind, cutting open his neck with a swift slash she grew angry repeatedly stabbing him as blood gushed washing away from the rain.

Quickly running to Serenity’s side she frowned seeing her condition the sniper held her, nudging for her to wake up, but nothing, placing her hand on her neck she felt a faint pulse.

She had to be treated right away ,the rain came down harder as the war grew more violent she carried Serenity on her back looking around for any escape, she took some grenades from the dead body then sprinted through the rows of cages, prisoners reached out as a sign of help until she reached a dead end.

The woman pulled out a pistol shooting some of the locks off to free some people, over the wall it seemed clear on the other side having a long stretch of trees she pulled the pin on one grenade rolling it over to cause the wall to shatter, pulling out another she rolled it again causing it to crumble as her and other prisoners stepped through.

“NORTHWEST WALL AS BEEN COMPROMISED PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING” a voice of the intercom blared out having some of the watchtower lights beaming towards the escaping prisoners, some stayed behind and freed others, few fought and some escaped through the forest.

Quiet quickly got out into the forest running away from the base along with a few other people who went in different directions holding Serenity tightly.

Opening the iDroid she sent a request to be picked up by the helicopter sprinting through brushes.

“Come -crackle- I can’t make it at the point they’ve scrambled jets, it’s a nightmare up here they’ve been bombing villages try to-crackle-“ the radio went silent, standing there she tried to call again but no response.

Quiet needed a place to care of Serenity ,hopefully the pilot will respond soon, walking for a few minutes having rain pour down on them she looked around for a spot to camp at. Finally clearing the forest the sniper scanned the area with her eyes, noticing a waterfall not to far from them, maybe it has a cave to camp out for the night? She thought walking through the muddy roads, boots completely covered.

Reaching the waterfall the sniper noticed a little path leading behind the cave, slowly stepping on it she held everything tightly making sure nothing fell as she shimmied, stepping through the water it was a decent sized cave but dark, laying Serenity and equipment on the damp ground she turned up the iDroid brightness for a makeshift flashlight ,noticing some wooden logs off to the side, perhaps the locals used this as a hideout which also started to worry her, doubting they’d be happy to see unknown soldiers out here.

Looking through the logs she found some matches under them along with some unopened rations, taking the logs to the center of the cave, putting them on each other she sparked a match throwing it on the fire watching it light the darkness being able to patch Serenity up.

Quiet opened the medic bag pulling out disinfectant, bandages and a suture Kit removing some of her clothing, the site of the battered up woman made her sad, doing everything she coul, each wound was treated carefully,occasionally Serenity would gasp as the disinfectant ran down the cuts.

Quiet sat back looking at the bandaged woman placing her head on her lap deciding to stay up all night in case anyone came back having the assault rifle on standby.

Few hours past occasionally hearing explosions echoing throughout the field Quiet fought the urge to sleep nodding off slowly “STOP I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING” Serenity cried out screaming startling the sleepy sniper,checking on her she was still asleep moving around,slowly placing her hand on the woman’s cheek then hummed a softly melody that seemed to calm her down but got anxious about their pickup,occasionally checking the iDroid to request a helicopter she was met with silence afraid the helicopter crashed even the radio was silent.

The rain slowly let up,the sun began to rise breaking through the clouds the sniper smiled at the beautiful scenery,staying up all night she felt exhausted wanting to fall beside Serenity but the explosions and gunfire kept her up, the fire diminished. Letting out a yawn she placed Serenity’s head on the medic bag then slowly walked over to the waterfall reaching a hand out splashing herself with some water enjoying the green land.

“Ugh..fuck..” Serenity slowly woke up hearing the waterfall feeling like shit,Quiet glanced over getting relieved to see her eyes open, quickly walking over and sat herself next to the woman holding her hand.

“Q-Quiet? This isn’t some dream right?” Unsure if she was dead from that man choking her.

Nodding no the sniper kissed her on the nose letting a large smile appear”I thought I was a goner...I feel like a truck ran me over..felt like everything was over,I owe you everything” softly speaking it meant the world Quiet was here.

The sniper laid down next to her placing a hand on her cheek.Serenity smiled but it went away unsure if she should wait and explain that Harlow was there.

“Quiet...there’s something I need to tell you..when I was being tortured..Harlow was there..she beat the hell outta me..then she also..also” Serenity slowly passed out mid sentence leaving Quiet stunned so much so that goosebumps appeared hearing that name being uttered.

“Fuck she’s still around..” Quiet thought had an urge to run back to that base and snuff out Harlow to put a bullet in her head but Serenity needed to be taken care of first.

Pulling out the iDroid once again she kept pinging a location over and over hoping some kind of response would come through.

“Sorry-crackle- had to pull out yesterday the enemy kept blocking communications and helicopters were on my tail, had to get out and wait but we didn’t forget you two” the pilot spoke through the radio going to the pick up point.

“Thank god” Quiet was so relieved to hear his voice,gently grabbing the medic back then lifted Serenity up into her arms and slowly made her way out of the waterfall then proceeded to trek across the green field.

Walking through the mud with loose shoe strings the woman kept pushing herself, seeing the helicopter approach from afar, stepping deeper in the mud she went to take another step but something got caught her boot struggle to get free the sniper just slipped her foot out leaving it in the mud giving a disgruntled sigh feeling the mud squish between her toes keeping focus on extraction.

The helicopter finally made it, Quiet kept pushing herself arriving as she placed the unconscious women inside then got in closing the door laying Serenity on the seat sitting across “I’ll get you two back at base as soon as possible!” The pilot spoke leaving the area.

Quiet leaned back looking down at her muddy body happy that Serenity was safe but deep inside she really wanted to kill her former commanding officer but that time will come soon enough.


End file.
